


Streaks of Crimson

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Fantasized Stan/Mabel, Mind Games, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of dark Mabifica. Heed the tags and the warnings, these are not nice fics.Latest Additions: Green Is The Color Of.





	1. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica punishes Mabel for coming home late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dom/sub, tit torture, rough sex, but it's all consensual.

Mabel is late.

Pacifica, who is sitting by the kitchen counter with her legs crossed, taps her foot in the air. She mixed a drink for herself a while ago, and it’s almost finished; it hasn’t been that long a wait, but she’s getting agitated anyway. It’s been a long, hard day at work and Pacifica needs some relief, and fast.

When she hears someone at the door, excitement flares in her chest, but she fights to keep it off her face, even as Mabel comes in. Pacifica has been kept waiting and she wants to hold onto her anger.

“Sorry I’m late!” Mabel chirps, because of course it isn’t a big deal for her. She comes right to the kitchen counter, carrying groceries, smiling wide to Pacifica over her bags. “I know I promised to come earlier, but I got the best idea today! We should totally do some cooking and-”

“Panties off.”

Pacifica has to smile at the way Mabel’s mouth falls open in mid-sentence, all her words suddenly forgotten. A blush that creeps on Mabel’s pale cheeks makes Pacifica smile even wider, with teeth; she leans her elbows against the counter, finishing off her drink before slamming her glass down on the surface below. She glances meaningfully down at Mabel’s legs, enjoying the way the other girl goes even redder.

“Is it really necessary?” Mabel asks, trying to sound calm. “I know-”

“Are you disobeying me?”

For a moment, it seems like Mabel actually will. It makes Pacifica’s blood run hot in her veins, her eyes bulge; so her girl has been naughty in other ways too? She’s about to demand for Mabel to do it when Mabel finally moves, letting go of the grocery bags and stepping slightly away from the counter as she grabs the hem of her skirt.

Pacifica rises out of her chair as Mabel pulls her skirt up, revealing her thighs and hips. She’s not wearing any leggings, so she can move right onto taking her underwear off, her thumbs hooking beneath the elastic at the hips. She pushes them down to her knees and lets them fall down to the floor from there, stepping out of them as she leans against the counter, spreading her legs.

It’s all so nice and co-operative of her- suspiciously so. Pacifica steps behind her, kneeling down in order to see clearly between Mabel’s legs. She can see the end of the vibrator that she ordered Mabel to wear in the morning peeking out from her opening; so she hasn’t taken that out at least. Pacifica stands up again, which seems to make Mabel relax, but she tenses again when Pacifica reaches into the pocket of her cardigan.

“Pacifica-!”

Flipping the switch of a tiny remote control on, Pacifica expects to hear a buzzing sound come out from between Mabel’s thighs, but she hears nothing; the batteries have been taken out of the vibrator. Pacifica takes a deep breath in, lets it come out, and says:

“Bad girl.” She smacks Mabel hard on the ass, making the firm cheeks bounce; Mabel yelps, but doesn’t resist when Pacifica grabs her from the arm and turns her over, grabs the front of her tube top.

“Pacifica,” Mabel says.

Pacifica pulls the top down, revealing Mabel’s breasts. Well, the bra is still covering them, but that’s easily taken care of; Pacifica unhooks it from the front and pulls it away. She takes each breast into hand, massaging them gently; when Mabel starts to relax, she squeezes them hard, drawing a cry out of Mabel.

“I don’t like it when you go against my orders,” Pacifica says, her voice cold. “But I’ve been waiting for this whole day, so we’ll do this fast. Make your choice: tits or clit.”

Mabel grimaces, but doesn’t try to protest. “Tits.”

Pacifica nods, releasing Mabel’s breasts. She presses closer to Mabel, pushing her denim-covered leg between Mabel’s bare ones, feeling as Mabel shivers against her. “How long has it been since you took the batteries out? Be honest.”

“Six hours.”

“Okay, six on each it is.” With that, Pacifica raises her hand.

She smacks Mabel hard on her left breast, making her cry out. Mabel’s knees buck a little at the force of the strike, but Pacifica is merciless; she strikes the right breast as well, hitting the nipple, and doesn’t let Mabel recover before she’s landing a new set of strikes. Every cry from Mabel sends a wave of pleasure crushing through Pacifica, making her clit tighten; after fourth strike on Mabel’s left breast, Pacifica takes a moment to cup it, run her thumb along the red, swollen flesh. She strikes Mabel quickly on the right one before Mabel starts relaxing, and this time Mabel screams.

“Fuck, Pacifica!”

“Still better than the clit though,” Pacifica points out, pinching Mabel’s sore nipples and making the other girl groan. “You should thank me for being so kind, really.”

When Mabel says nothing, Pacifica twists the nipples between her fingers, drawing another scream out of Mabel. She sees tears spring into Mabel’s eyes, smiling at the way Mabel tries to keep them at bay.

“T-thank you, Pacifica,” Mabel says, voice pained.

“That’s better.” Pacifica reaches upwards to stroke Mabel’s face this time, brushing loose strands of brown hair behind her ears. “Just two and two to go, Mabel.”

This time she waits for Mabel to pull herself together before she smacks her breasts again, watching as the beginnings of bruises start to show on Mabel’s skin. She puts extra force in the last two strikes; that finally gets Mabel to cry.

“It’s okay,” Pacifica says, pulling Mabel into her arms; Mabel lunges against her, throwing her arms around Pacifica’s neck as she buries her face against Pacifica’s hair, shaking with sobs.

Pacifica slides her hands beneath Mabel’s ass and lifts, resting Mabel down on top of the counter. When Mabel pulls away from her, to see what she’s doing, Pacifica leans in to kiss her, tasting her strawberry-flavored lip balm and the salt of her tears. Careful not to lean against Mabel’s sore breasts with her full weight, Pacifica reaches between Mabel’s legs, takes hold of the vibrator.

“I’m going to take it out,” she tells Mabel when she pulls away from the kiss. Mabel just gives her a tired nod in return, spreading her legs more open as Pacifica starts to pull the vibrator out. Pacifica notes with pleasure that Mabel has kept herself lubed during the day, which makes it easier to take the vibrator out and put it aside, and also push her own fingers in.

“Oh,” Mabel gasps, arching against her; Pacifica’s clit twitches when she realizes that it’s not just lube that has made Mabel all slick. Despite the pain, Mabel had got something out of her punishment. Smirking over this, Pacifica starts to drive her fingers inside Mabel, her thumb settling over Mabel’s clit.

It’s almost funny how little it takes to get Mabel from sobbing to moaning and writhing in Pacifica’s arms, thrusting against Pacifica’s fingers as Pacifica fucks her. Pacifica’s own crotch is pressed against Mabel’s thigh, so she starts rubbing down on it, biting her lip as the pressure starts to build up between her legs. Mabel’s arms, still wrapped around Pacifica’s shoulders, tighten their hold, pulling Pacifica closer as she reaches up to kiss her again, sliding her tongue against Pacifica’s own.

Pacifica moans into the kiss, thrusting her fingers harder, deeper into Mabel, thrusting against Mabel’s leg herself. Mabel is the first to reach her climax, her body clenching and twitching around Pacifica’s fingers as she comes, slicking Pacifica’s hand with her fluids. When Pacifica pulls it away, moves it in front of their faces so they can both see how much Mabel has been enjoying this, Mabel takes Pacifica gently by her wrist, taking those fingers into her mouth.

Feeling Mabel suck on her is what sends Pacifica over the edge, making her tighten all over and her thighs squeeze around Mabel’s leg. It’s her knees that buck this time, and she has to lean heavily against Mabel and the counter to keep herself upright. As she pants, Mabel grabs her face gently between her hands, pulling her in for yet another kiss.

It’s been a long day, but the night is looking a lot better.


	2. Forbidden Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica plays mind games with Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Contains fantasy uncle/niece incest, mind games and dubious consent.

Being with Pacifica always lulls Mabel into false sense of security. They are spooning now, Mabel naked while Pacifica is still fully clothed, and Mabel feels warm and safe. She never remembers how dangerous it is to feel that way around Pacifica.

Pacifica is always quick to remind her.

“Did your Grunkle Stan ever fuck you?”

Pacifica lifts Mabel’s leg up and bends it backwards, to get a fuller access to Mabel’s crotch. She reaches out with her fingers, rubbing the tips lightly against the folds of Mabel’s opening; it’s a softer touch than Mabel’s used to getting from Pacifica, and Mabel would appreciate it much more if Pacifica hadn’t just asked her the most disturbing question.

“What?”

“Did Grunkle Stan ever fuck you?” Pacifica plays with the curly hair framing Mabel’s groin, then presses her fingers tight against the pubic mound, creating pressure that has Mabel squirming. After a while, Pacifica moves her fingers lower, closer to Mabel’s clit, which has Mabel squirming even more. “Or should I start with something easy? Did he ever watch you shower?”

“No.” Mabel’s whole body tingles when she feels Pacifica’s wet breath behind her ear, followed by the gentle touch of her lips. Her thoughts slip to Mystery Shack, to the times she used the bathroom, and how Stan would sometimes barge in if she hadn’t locked the door. Those occasions had been traumatic for both of them.

“Did he watch you change your clothes? Did you hang around him in panties and bra? Panties only?”

Never. But Pacifica’s words are getting to her: an image of Stan standing at the doorway, watching in silence as Mabel strips, flashes sharp and bright in her mind, and her groin throbs. She gasps, more so when Pacifica slips her fingers down to her clit, pinching it lightly.

Mabel bites her lip, knowing that she should demand they stop right now, stop trash-talking her beloved Stan. But Pacifica is touching her for real now, her breasts squeezing against Mabel’s naked back while her groin presses to the spot where Mabel’s thigh and ass cheek meet. Through Pacifica’s leggings, Mabel can feel her warmth, and that sends a new flood of arousal between Mabel’s own legs. Pacifica drags her fingers down to Mabel’s opening, running one fingertip along the damp folds before slipping it inside.

“Did he ask you to touch his dick?” Pacifica asks, thrusting with her finger; Mabel moans as it massages the walls of her vagina and feels the slickness around it, and she can’t help but grind a little against Pacifica’s knuckles. Her nipples are stiff and aching, and she cries out as Pacifica gropes at her breasts with her free hand, squeezing each nipple for one hot moment. “You haven’t answered any of my questions,” Pacifica says, rubbing herself against Mabel’s ass, her leggings moist from the groin.

“N-no,” Mabel says, though she’s imagining it: Stan in his usual outfit at home, the white undershirt and the blue and white striped boxers, the boxers down to his hairy thighs as he takes his cock into hand. He must be big, his fingers strong and steady around his length as he strokes it, as it swells and thickens in his grasp. Mabel imagines the bare, plump head, the soft heat of it when she rests her palm over it, the slight wetness against her skin when she slides her thumb over the slit.

She clenches around Pacifica’s finger, who chuckles behind her; another finger enters her, slow and teasing, pressing tight together against the other one as both start to slide in and out of her. Pacifica moves her other hand over Mabel’s mouth, stroking a finger over her lips until Mabel opens it and accepts it inside; in her mind, she sees herself do the same with Stan, kneeling between his legs as she takes his cock into her mouth, feeling it throb against her lips. She moans, mouth falling slack as Pacifica moves her fingers around her mouth, stroking her tongue and brushing against the insides of her cheeks. After a while, Pacifica pulls her fingers out her mouth, and takes that hand back to Mabel’s breasts, caressing and pinching her nipples.

“So did he fuck you? On the kitchen table? In his bed?” A third finger presses inside Mabel and the fit is tight, as it would be with Stan’s cock; she imagines the feel of wood against her back when Stan rests her down on top of the table, lifting her legs up to his strong, broad shoulders as he enters her in one, harsh thrust. It would be nothing like the slow, endless burn that Pacifica is putting her through, that has her whimpering and thrashing in Pacifica’s arms, but Mabel has no doubt that it would feel amazing. If there’s one thing both Stan and Pacifica have in common, it’s neither fails to make Mabel crazy for them.

“You sick freak,” Pacifica hisses, but she’s thrusting against Mabel, moving together with the jerks of Mabel’s hips as Mabel starts to ride her fingers, working her way towards an orgasm. Mabel tries to look backward, which Pacifica, thankfully enough, takes an invitation to kiss her; they lick and taste each other, with Mabel sucking on Pacifica’s tongue as her body finally starts to spasm with a climax.

Pacifica isn’t far behind her, rubbing hard against Mabel’s ass as she comes, before falling slack on the bed behind Mabel’s sweaty, heaving body. She lets go of Mabel’s leg, which Mabel pulls back in front of her and to her chest along with her other leg, wrapping her arms around them. She presses her forehead to her knees, trembling as she feels Pacifica’s hands on her shoulders, stroking her gently before drawing her into her arms again.

As Pacifica rocks her softly in her embrace, murmuring comforting nonsense into her ear, it takes a little longer than usual for Mabel to start relaxing, to start feeling safe again. Thoughts of Grunkle Stan help with this.


	3. Welcome to Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica takes her revenge on Mabel for ruining her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Date rape, no explicit sex though.

Pacifica is not sure when it happened, but at some point everything that has gone wrong in her life became the fault of Mabel Pines.

She knows it’s unfair to feel that way. She doesn’t care. Weird things had always happened in Gravity Falls, but they had never been out of control until Mabel and her brother had arrived, and nothing had ever escalated to the point of the world almost ending. If the world hadn’t almost ended, the Northwest family would still be the richest and the most powerful in the town, and everything in Pacifica’s life would still be in order. She’s living a second-rate existence right now and it’s all thanks to Mabel.

It’s easy to not think these thoughts when Mabel is far away in her own hometown and Pacifica has things like her part-time job to focus on, but tonight neither of those aren’t the case. Tonight they are both at a Halloween party held by the Gravity Falls College and only one of them is having fun; Pacifica watches as Mabel chats away with Gideon Gleeful, dressed up as some kind of a gothic cat. Mabel is smiling and laughing, taking every possible opportunity to swirl her skirts, adjusting her cat ear tiara every now and then. It’s like she’s still as ridiculous at heart as she was when she first came to Gravity Falls, which is another thing that is so unfair: Pacifica has been forced to grow up since then.

Maybe it’s time for Mabel to finally grow up, too.

She orders two drinks for them from the bar and walks up to Mabel, giving Gleeful a narrow-eyed stare to get him to back off. Gleeful doesn’t, immediately, taking a protective step towards Mabel, but once Pacifica draws Mabel into a conversation and he sees that Mabel is all right with Pacifica, he excuses himself and takes off, even though he gives Pacifica a suspicious glare before going. It’s cute slash disgusting, how much he still wants to please Mabel. Too bad he doesn’t take Pacifica seriously enough as a threat.

Which is one more thing Pacifica is bitter about; the fact nobody takes her seriously anymore, now that her family is wealthy in such a mundane way. She tells herself it doesn’t matter tonight, that perception. Tonight, it will help her to get what she wants.

It takes a while for the pill Pacifica has slipped into Mabel’s drink to kick in, but by that time they are already heading to Pacifica’s car and Mabel is already leaning against her for support; girl can’t resist a sweet drink, it seems. Pacifica holds her tightly from around the waist, keeping one of Mabel’s arms around her own shoulders as they head outside, to the parking lot.

“You fucking idiot,” she says when she helps Mabel into the backseat, not getting a response.

Her original plan had been to drive off to her apartment with Mabel, but instead she just climbs into the backseat with the girl, closing the door behind her. She hovers over her old nemesis, eyes roving over the slight curves of Mabel’s breasts, her tiny little waist, the round flare of her hips. She grabs Mabel’s skirt and pushes it up, exposing the tops of her black, thigh-high socks and the white panties with a kitten on the front.

“Pacifica,” Mabel says.

Hearing Mabel say her name makes Pacifica freeze. She glances up at the girl’s face, feeling slight relief over the fact that Mabel is still obviously out of it; her eyes are open but they’re unfocused, her fingers are twitching but she can’t lift them up, there is drool coming out of her mouth. Her cheeks are wet too, and it’s that sight that makes Pacifica smiles.

“Don’t stop crying,” she says. “You’re beautiful like that.” She strokes Mabel’s thighs for a while before reaching up to the sides of her panties, starting to tug them down.

“Welcome to adulthood.”


	4. The Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper stays behind in Gravity Falls with Ford, but tells Pacifica to stay in touch with Mabel. A strange relationship forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dysfunction.

After Mabel leaves Gravity Falls and leaves Dipper behind, she is surprised when she starts getting e-mails from Pacifica Northwest. Pacifica, being blunt as always, is quick to reveal why she’s keeping in touch: Dipper has asked her to write to Mabel so Mabel will be getting news about Gravity Falls and Dipper when Dipper is too busy with his new studies.

_Your brother did me a huge favor and I’m going to pay him back. Don’t try to block me._

Mabel doesn’t even think about trying to stop Pacifica; she’s too busy being hurt by the fact that they have barely said goodbyes to each other and Dipper is already pulling away from her, despite promising not to. She wants to tell Pacifica to go to hell, but she doesn’t; she keeps replying to her messages, sharing news about her life and what she’s doing, hoping that the word will get back to Dipper. She’s sure Pacifica will get bored of this one day, and maybe Dipper will start writing to her himself already before that happens. She hopes so. She can’t stand it if he won’t.

She and Pacifica keep writing to each other. It becomes a regular thing.

She doesn’t really hear from Dipper anymore.

*

Pacifica turns out to be more invested in Mabel than Mabel would have thought.

_Task of the week: Here’s a list of good stores near you. Go build yourself a capsule wardrobe._

Sure, Pacifica’s advice tends to focus on material things, but that’s only good; Mabel has discovered she doesn’t really want to think about deep stuff anymore. She does the tasks that Pacifica gives her, sends photos of the results and takes whatever criticism Pacifica has for her. Pacifica’s tongue doesn’t get any less sharp now that they’re trying to be friends, but Mabel finds she doesn’t really mind. Pacifica is honest at least.

_How about you do some cleaning in your room? There’s so much trash there that needs to go, I’ve marked them all on this photo._

Sometimes, Pacifica’s advice is painful. That’s when Mabel wants to pretend Pacifica doesn’t exist, but instead she makes herself listen and obey what Pacifica is saying. Dipper told her everyone has to grow up; Mabel is going to try. She throws away her glitter and stickers, puts drawings and toys out of sight. Her new room looks so lonely and naked to her eyes, but Pacifica gives her a thumbs up emoji for it, and then adds some salve to her wounds.

_Seriously, well done. It’s tough to let go, but this will make you stronger._

Mabel has to look away from the computer screen after she sees those words, her whole body trembling. She tries not to think about how good that praise feels when she writes her thanks to Pacifica.

*

One thing Pacifica doesn’t like to discuss with her are boys, either ones in her own life or in Mabel’s. Mabel quickly figures out the former is because there aren’t any, which surprises her; she had imagined there would be lines of boys ready to eat from Pacifica’s hand, prepared to worship her gorgeous blondness. She doesn’t ask Pacifica why that isn’t the case, not wanting to be rude.

Pacifica, on her part, is not afraid to be rude.

_That new kid you want to talk to? He’s ugly, don’t bother._

_Your new boyfriend is such an idiot, why do you even bother with him?_

_If I were you, I would never be alone in a room with him._

It gets annoying fast, but part of Mabel is touched that Pacifica is so protective, even though their relationship still isn’t the cuddliest. And even though Pacifica doesn’t approve any of the boys Mabel tries to date, she’s still willing to give Mabel advice about the clothes she should wear, how to bring up the best in her face with make-up. She asks Mabel to take photos of herself before she leaves on a date and send them over.

_I want to see what they see when you arrive_ , Pacifica writes when Mabel asks why. It makes Mabel feel all kinds of warm.

*

Mabel starts wondering about Pacifica and boys, whether it’s the boys who don’t dare to approach Pacifica or Pacifica’s own will that keeps them away.

She stops talking about them in any case.

*

_Here’s what you should do_ , Pacifica writes.

It’s easy to do what Pacifica tells her to do. Whether it’s about clothes, make-up, how she deals with school, how she deals with her friends, Mabel listens to what Pacifica has to say and if Pacifica wants her to do something, Mabel usually does it. She doesn’t really have a reason to say no.

It’s so weird. She used to be such a willful girl, but she feels like she left her will behind in Gravity Falls; sometimes she wonders if it had become a physical thing there when she hadn’t been looking, and somehow ended up in Pacifica’s possession. Who knows, maybe Dipper was the one who had given it away to Pacifica in the first place, once he had decided he didn’t want her in his life anymore.

But Pacifica does. Mabel has hard time understanding why since she’s so dull these days, but for some reason Pacifica is still there, writing to her, asking her for photos and stories and time, telling her how to live her life. She’s invested. She cares.

Mabel finds she’s ready to do anything to make sure Pacifica won’t ditch her too.

*

_Will you visit me sometime?_

Pat of her is devastated that she’s asking this from Pacifica instead of Dipper; the rest of her has made peace with that already. Mostly, however, she is worried about Pacifica’s answer now, if she still-

It’s a relief when Pacifica replies: _We’ll need to make some arrangements._


	5. Green Is The Color Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica Northwest isn’t jealous of anyone.

Pacifica Northwest isn’t jealous of anyone.

But she does  _hate_  it when people mess with her belongings. She’s witnessing that right now, at the club that she and Mabel came to check out, where Mabel has taken over the dance floor. Mabel is dancing, her brown hair twirling around her head as she spins and sways, as all the light in the club bends towards her. Light has always loved Mabel, as have people; even now the strangers are surrounding her, drawn to her like insects to sugar.

Pacifica hates that.

She hates it even more when she sees one of those strangers, a girl, bump straight into Mabel. Mabel looks startled for a moment, but she gets over it fast, and is soon laughing and smiling with the girl; Pacifica narrows her eyes at the sight and grips her mojito, but doesn’t move. Mabel’s going to remember her soon, and in fact seems to be doing that right now; she says her goodbyes to the stranger and starts making her way towards the bar, towards Pacifica. She’s still smiling, but this time the smile is directed at Pacifica, the person who deserves it.

That’s much better. It’s not enough. Pacifica knows what it means to share now, and she knows that’s not what she wants to when it comes to Mabel, now or ever. They’re going to drink their drinks and go, and Mabel’s light will never enter this place again.


End file.
